


Deep Sapphire Crepuscule

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Basil-Centric, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Codependency, Eating Disorders, Emetophobia, Eye Trauma, Gore, Guro, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Run-On Sentences, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting, excessive gore, just thought it would be funny to tag that after everything else LMAO, oops almost forgot to tag that one haha, this isnt really sunflower but im tagging it anyways bc. i mean if thats what you want then sure, this post was made by sunflower unhealthy and dumb as fuck gang, why the fuck is that a tag including it anyways ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: For the past four years, Sunny had been host to a shadow that made him make mistakes. Everyone thought he had changed for the worst. Basil knew that wasn’t true, he could prove it.All he had to do was rid of it, once and for all.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Deep Sapphire Crepuscule

**Author's Note:**

> havent beta read this yet its going to suck youve been warned
> 
> legitimate trigger warnings for:
> 
> explicit gore, eye trauma, physical trauma, emetophobia (fucking vomit), and implied/referenced self harm/eating disorders. Like most of this is basically in the game already but this is pretty descriptive so heres your warning anyway
> 
> spoilers too for the neutral route "one day left" segment as well as anything beyond the "three days left" segment but the game has been out for two months already bruh just play it

For the past four years, Sunny had been host to a shadow that made him make mistakes. Everyone thought he had changed for the worst. Basil knew that wasn’t true, he could prove it. 

All he had to do was rid of it, once and for all. 

So he did, he got rid of it. And Basil couldn’t remember a time in his life where he’d heard such a profound, horrific scream before. Not from anyone, _anything,_ especially Sunny. Small, gentle, quiet, soft-spoken, perfect Sunny.

Basil wondered, watching Sunny’s blood splatter onto the thick blades, ooze down his cheeks, stain his ruffled collar forever crimson as it seeped further and further into the fabric; _how did he manage to overpower him? Get directly on top of him and leave him cowering below his weight? When had he been so much stronger than him? When had he felt that way? Why did it feel so unnatural? Why did it make him sick to his stomach, or bring tears to his eyes? Had it always, ultimately, been like this?_

Despite the entirely bloody socket, overrun with a thick scarlet that leaked from the waterline and trickled slowly onto pallid flesh, her eye continued to stare back at Basil from Sunny’s socket just as it had moments before. Moments before Basil had looked Sunny straight into his eyes as he aimed the tool. It’s gaze steadily pierce deeper and deeper into Basil’s soul by look alone, reaching her metaphorical hand deep into his throat, making him choke as she flipped his body inside out with one swift motion. When they were twelve years old, they had promised to be quiet. Basil had been quiet. And from what he could only infer from the earlier commotion of friends— _if he could he even call them friends anymore after so long of them pushing him away_ —Sunny had been quiet too. But their silence didn’t matter now, for the shadow that took the two of them into captivity, held them hostage for years and years and toyed with them without relent, she knew what they did. She’d make sure Basil was aware of that fact, staring back at him in raw judgement. Merciless, unblinking, despite Sunny’s agonized cries below him.

Yet Basil saw through her red herring, and thrusted the tool even deeper, plunged them as deep as he could into the small, sunken cavity, until met with a resistance too much to push through. He heard the nauseating sound of the blades seamlessly hacking away straight into his retina, still somehow recognizable behind Sunny’s shrieking. Together, the sounds collided, becoming one, sending a single haunting sound that agonizingly wormed its way into Basil eardrum and drilled a hole straight into the deepest part of his brain.

Basil clenched his eyes shut painfully tight, drawing the shears away, then aiming them back down without a second thought. His eyes again opened when he didn’t feel the similar force in his arms, pulling away the blades immediately. He pulled back slightly, noting a long, deep cut spanning Sunny’s lower cheek to his jawline. The cut was deep, though not gaping, hardly open enough to bleed. Though, that didn’t matter, as blood continued to leak from what once was Sunny’s eye, cascading into the fresh wound. _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_ Basil thought, hearing himself harshly sniffle. Then again, he shut his eyes, even turning his head away from the sight. Though this time, the results were different, Basil feeling the familiar weight from below him as the blades wedged their way back into his eye, letting out a putrid, human scent as what did remain of the vital orb were merely left in chunks; red, bloody, an unmendable organ. 

Still, Basil twisted. Twisted and twisted and twisted. Back and forth, back and forth. Stabbing, stabbing, stabbing, into the hollowed socket. Even pulling his knees close to Sunny’s sides as he brought his other hand up to hold onto what remained untouched of the shear’s handles, gripping them as tight as he possibly could. With both hands now holding tight on the shears, he pulled them apart, and let the blades draw open. It was tougher to do so, with the blades tightly wedged in the small, now mostly hollow pit, but Basil felt them eventually pull open, further confirmed by another agonized, throaty cry from the boy below him. Basil looked down at Sunny, there wasn’t much left of her eye left. He pulled himself closer to the boy's face, noticing bits left intact around the outside edges.

Again, he opened the shears wider, hearing them squelch against the cavity, making a similar noise as he tightly closed the shears into a singular blade again. He repeated the action, quicker and quicker, feeling the warmth of his blood splatter on his hands, hit his lower arms, dribble down into his hands, onto the handles of the gardening shears, making it harder to maintain his tight grip as he felt Sunny squirm beneath him. Basil felt his stomach churn.

For a final time, Basil drew the shears to a shut, and with a sharp tug pulled the shears out, hearing Sunny hiss through his teeth as his injured eye clenched shut.

When Basil had first sat directly on top of his stomach, pinning him to the floor, he had resisted. Tried to push him off, grip at the back of his shirt and pull him away, used his broken, bitten nails to scratch at his skin, threw pathetic punches that left his malnourished husk without much energy to spare. He was out of breath and shaky when she had let her guard down for the very first time. When she had looked straight at him, taunting, knowing. Sunny didn’t look like that now. His one eye alert, lip quivering, loud, heaving breaths that left his entire body shaking as he cried. Her eye was nowhere to be seen.

Again, Basil felt Sunny’s weight shift on to him, yet he quickly pushed forward and held onto the other’s face. Blood ran down his cheeks, mixing with mucus, mixing with tears. Sunny moved his head away from Basil, his fingers clenched tighter onto his skin, trying to avoid digging his nails into his already swollen flesh. Basil felt his eyes sting at the sight, felt his throat burn as a wave of nausea crashed against his stomach walls, coming, going. So desperately he wanted to hold Sunny, clean his wounds as he quietly shushed him into comfort. Tell him he didn’t have to be scared anymore, because no longer would he make such terrible mistakes. But Basil felt her presence looming, and he let the thought wither away and die before it further twisted his heart and mind with heavy regret. 

Sunny whipped his head to the side, forcefully breaking free of Basil’s now loose hold. Basil didn’t understand why until he heard Sunny forcefully heave, pulling his head as far away as he could from his own mess, not to much avail. With the sound of bile splattering against the wooden floor, the smell of stomach acid that overwhelmed all his senses with a sudden seize, and the sight of Sunny basically forced to writhe in it all, Basil pulled up just enough for the other to finally get away. 

Sunny was shaking. Shaking so hard Basil could easily tell he was even as he pushed himself as far away from Basil as his weak body would manage. Clenching his stomach, lurching forward, again he began to violently gag, making Basil cringe as he listened. Eventually, he sunk, his vomit spilling onto the floor, some of it staining his clothes, seeping into his socks, splashing against open wounds and making them burn. Basil looked down at the bile, most of it was pure acid, he noticed. He tried not to dwell on that for too long.

Basil watched as Sunny gripped his face, one hand right over his ruptured eye, instantly pulling the hand away and looked at it before he violently heaved again. There was nothing left inside his stomach, judging by the strings of transparent acid (almost mistakable for spit) that slowly drooled out of Sunny’s mouth and onto Basil’s floor, despite his body’s aggressive gagging, seemingly attempting to force it out of him.

He stumbled backwards, heaving, sweating. His bloodied hands were grasping for something, anything, just to grip on to, just to keep his body steady. Yet, around them was nothing but the invasive blackness, his desperate hands only triggered more fumbling as he slunk to his knees. It was sick. It made Basil feel sick. He reminded himself he shouldn’t feel that way. 

With painful-sounding, ragged breaths, as if cut from strings above, Sunny was left entirely spent. Shaking stilled, lids drawing to a near shut, mouth left slightly adraw, drool threatening to spill down his lips. His head fell forward, his messy head of unkempt hair and uneven bangs blending in well— too well —with the shadow, and keeping his face out of view. Pieces of his hair stuck up, going different directions at different lengths. Some pieces had been slicked together, hastily formed into thick pieces by acid and blood. There was even one piece, Basil noted, a small, unidentifiable chunk of food had been threaded into. Once, Sunny tensed, lurching forward slightly before quickly pulling back, again completely stilling. He must have gagged again, but Basil felt himself disturbed when he realized he wasn’t entirely sure.

For a moment, they were silent. Basil held tight on the shears, they too had been stained with Sunny’s fluids, thick and warm, making the plastic slick, especially under Basil’s sweaty hands. He listened, listened to Sunny breathe, in and out through the mouth. Breathe as if he had been suffocated, breathe as if he had been held underwater until he could no longer take it. There was a voice in Basil’s head, one that reminded him _he’d never heard Sunny breathe like this_ , and quickly, he smothered the thought. He knew what would’ve happened if he didn’t, he smothered that thought too.

Then as if giving a last breath, arching upward, almost begging for air, Sunny’s audible breathing silenced. For the past four years, Basil lived in silence. Sometimes, he even relished in the lack of noise. So why now did it make him so uneasy? Why was he made even more uneasy by the sudden, concerned voices from afar, or the sudden reckless footsteps getting closer and closer to his room?

From the moment Sunny had entered, the shadow had slowly consumed Basil’s bedroom. From the darkness, eyes opened from every corner of the room, looking down on Basil, only Basil. 

In a matter of minutes, the shadow had made a home for herself in the little corners of the room, quickly burgeoning herself to cover everything in her path, unapologetically burying everything in thick, tangled dreads and enveloping the room in complete darkness. In a matter of seconds, Basil and Sunny were entirely consumed by it, left with sparring light to even make out one another's faces. For what felt like the first time in years, Basil blinked. His vision was bleary, yet he could still tell that the shadow had completely dissipated without any tangible trace, leaving only Sunny’s limp body, seemingly lifeless as it rested in his bodily fluids, illuminated by the nightfall of a deep sapphire crepuscule seeping through the window. 

For four years, Sunny had once been host to a shadow that made him make mistakes. Everyone knew he had changed for the worst. Basil thought that wasn’t true, he was sure he could prove it. 

Basil got rid of the shadow, let out four years of repressed emotion out at the very sight of it, then watched it decay into nothingness as it finally, _finally_ went away. He had gotten rid of it.

Which is why he wasn’t sure about the throbbing pang in his heart when he looked at Sunny’s body and felt emptier than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> "but a crepuscule is a twilight not a night time >:(((((" shut the fuck up its blue outside in the fight meaning its astronomical twilight just shut up let me use big words
> 
> also also im getting some inputs from someone who knows more than me about anatomy to learn more about eye trauma as well as how the body physical trauma in the moment it happens so if this is inaccurate nobody worry. expect this to be edit (maybe even reposted) in the near future. i wanted to post this anonymously so bad but ive already posted other guro fics on this account so honestly what is the fucking point right 
> 
> sequel to this is when basil uploads this to live leak (releasing never)


End file.
